


Memories

by james



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E., NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-14
Updated: 2006-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Tony walked through the park, nonchalantly -- making sure no one followed. When he reached the bench he sat down and smiled at his companion.

The older man return the smile with a significantly less-brilliant one of his own. Too serious, Tony thought. But he always is, anymore. He dismissed the idea of chatting, spending a little time just talking about...other things. "We're clear," he said softly.

There was a business-like nod. "How is he?"

"He's good. The same as ever." He shrugged; there really was no point to these check-ins. Everything back at NCIS was as quiet as it ever was, and the few times it wasn't, Tony was never able to come say anything until the fun was over and things were back to being quiet. But he knew the real reason for these meetings, which was why he always came full of stories and observations.

"Does he--" The other man stopped and turned away from Tony, staring off into the distance.

The same never-asked question. Does he remember me.

Instead of answering -- Tony had learned long ago that any answer he could give, truth or polite fiction, was far too cruel. "Couple weeks ago we had a weird case," he began, and settled in to recount....everything.

He talked for nearly an hour, all the things that had happened since the last time. Trivial, boring, repetitious as they might sound to Tony's ears, he recounted them all the same.

When he wound down, Napoleon put his hand on Tony's arm. "Keep an eye on him," he said, quietly. As though Tony would forget, or change his mind.

But Tony nodded. "I will, grandda. I will."


End file.
